conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
EUROPA Universe
EUROPA Universe, commonly called EUROPA, also known as Second Tetraquadrant, is one of two oldest and most influential universal corners that were explored and settled by all known sentients for millennia. Like their Eastern neighbor, the one thing that link civilizations in this part of universe is European cultural traces, directly and indirectly. Through time immemorial, both EUROPA and APAC were commonly referred to as EURAPAC, due to their interwines and connections of cultures, civilizations and societies. Coverning much of West-Northwestward known cosmos, the EUROPA is the universe's division known for their cultural sophistications, highly diversity, significantly advanced and, especially, unusual presences of precusor activity. Unlike their counterweight APAC, the EUROPA has long history for more unified interstellar governments, having been ruled much of Foundation Age and the time of space scrambles by the Alliance, Four Empires of the North (DCF, the Commondality, GPR and NCA) or the Balkan lions (CSR, HFD and GHL). In model eras, four supranational alliances equally divide and influence the whole EUROPA cultural bloc: The post-scarcity Civilization, the Third-Way-styled PEE, the socio-imperialist, Centro European-liked BGC and the capitalist, Visegrad-influenced Vicentia Allies, co-exist in uneasy truces for millennia. However, the EUROPA also contains several other non-aligned factions and star nations. EUROPA and APAC, respectively, are birthplaces for Hi-tech and Fantasy civilizations. During the Foundation Age, European empires (the Alliance and the Commondality) had witnessed their rises, falls, then rises again, marking the start and end of ancient history, when the space rambles began. The space rambles, the Magical Renaissance, began first in several outer worlds of Europia, and its equivalence in APAC.... all contributed into Euro-Asian predominant roles in galactic affairs, as well as seeding the first steps to pan-universal community much later. Throughout 3rd to 6th eras, a combination of European and Asian traced empires ruled much of known space, with a few exceptions from Africa (Congo, SAD, Maghreb, DPTH) and America (POTATO, SAH, Merifornia) and some outreaced worlds and colonies. The Techno-Magical Revolution, occurred around 35th century, 6th Era, mostly in old Euro-Asian empires, further fusing magic and technology, while also gave rises for liberalizations throughout cultures, economy, physiology, to even society across all known space. Both pan-universe war and its multiversal version greatly reduced all EURAPAC empires, put an end to their supremacies in prime universe, as well as providing golden chances for the rises of other three divisions. By the time of current ages, EUROPA empires, despite loosing their reigns over countless worlds, still enjoy another golden age, with widespread political influences, lavish lifestyles, very high living standard, and abundant wealths, among the populace of pan-multiverse. However, EURAPAC, unlike popular beliefs from outside as peacful utopia, exists in uneasy truces between various hyperpowers. Political relations among those that composed the Ecumene (i.e the Dorssia vs the Marchbach, the Lusophonia vs the Karlsland vs the Benelux...) remain quite tenuous, and various terrorist organizations, fringe groups or space pirates remain a headace's source for the ruling bodies, menacing even the most powerful empires, at least in their outreached systems. EURAPAC as a whole is currently facing some of their greatest tests so far, even more than war itself, with some doubt their prosperities will not last until end of current era. History W.I.P : Main article: History of EUROPA Astrolography : Main article: Astrolography of EUROPA The charted astrolography of EUROPA makes up the Westward majority of EURAPAC, also known as the Northward half of civiled universe. As one of two main divisions, it contains some of the oldest worlds and galaxies known to men. Typically, the EUROPA shares borderline space with APAC on the East, unknown space on the West, AFRICA and partially NON-ALIGNED on South-Southeastward. Overall, the EUROPA sovereign space contains classified ''centillions star systems that were charted by the great empires and their allies, accounting about 1/5 of the actual number within their spheres. In time immemorial, the Alliance and the Commondality had divided their space in ''segmentums ''for better management. Various civilizations that came into existence much later also have their own units, but ''segmentum remains most popular, which also divided further into region and sub-region. Characteristics Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Known Universe (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:European (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Space (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Politics (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Pan-universe Key Divisions (The Multiversal Chronicles)